


Вопросы

by Kira_girl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_girl/pseuds/Kira_girl
Summary: Наташа видит заинтересованность и понимает: Пеппер подозревает что-то, она что-то знает — или хочет узнать, — и это совершенно непозволительно, не говоря уж о том, что столь внимательные взгляды всегда выбивают из лёгких весь воздух.





	Вопросы

**Author's Note:**

> Также опубликовано в моём профиле на Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5812716

***

  
  
      Когда у Наташи в очередной раз перехватывает дыхание, она думает о том, что это уже стало привычным, совершенно обыкновенным, тем, что не удивляет. Иногда ей даже кажется, что у неё астма, но это, конечно же, невозможно для её модифицированного тела.  
  
      Когда Романофф задаёт себе вопрос, в чём же дело, ответ находится только один.  
  
       _Вероятно, дело в Старке._  
  
      Это единственный вывод, который кажется женщине совершенно логичным. В конце концов, чаще всего это нелепое ощущение нехватки воздуха в легких возникает у нее именно тогда, когда мистер Выскочка обнимается со своей подружкой. И не только, когда обнимается…  
  
      Наташа забывает как дышать каждый раз, когда вспоминает, как застукала Старка с Поттс, занимающихся сексом на столе в его кабинете. Точнее сказать, приступить к этому процессу они не успели, но были достаточно раздеты, чтобы Романофф прочла им получасовую лекцию о правилах поведения в офисе. Тони только фыркнул в её сторону скептически — конечно же, боссу виднее, — а Пеппер, поправляя блузку и взъерошенные ярко-рыжие волосы, внимательно смотрела на шпионку своими блестящими глазами, и от этого взгляда Наташу, почему-то, слегка трясло. В конечном итоге, Поттс извинилась и за себя, и за Тони, хотя тот, казалось, так и не понял, почему трахаться на работе средь бела дня — не нормально.  
  
      С другой стороны, к вящему удивлению Романофф, это странное состояние — лёгкого возбуждения, конечно же, Наташа знает, как ощущается возбуждение, — порой настигает ее и в отсутствие рядом Старка. Собственно, в его отсутствие Наташа не имеет привычки вспоминать о его существовании, поэтому находит такое стечение обстоятельств немного нестандартным для себя.  
  
      Или даже не немного.  
  


***

  
  
      Иногда у Наташи создаётся впечатление, что Пеппер Поттс каждую секунду украдкой следит за ней. Вероятно, всему виной ревность: Тони Старк не похож на надёжного человека — Пеппер достойна большего, и это становится очевидным с одного беглого взгляда, — поэтому Романофф понимает его невесту.  
  
      Объяснение про ревность хорошее, однако не выдерживает даже минимального анализа: взгляды Пеппер не злые, не раздражённые и совершенно не недоверчивые.  
  
      В них сквозят лишь незаданные вслух вопросы.  
  
      Наташа видит заинтересованность и понимает: Пеппер подозревает что-то, она что-то знает — или хочет узнать, — и это совершенно непозволительно, не говоря уж о том, что столь внимательные взгляды всегда выбивают из лёгких весь воздух.  
  
      Романофф злится на себя за столь вопиющий непрофессионализм, но позволяет его, потому что задание — безопасное, мирное, потому что можно забыться и на секунду представить, что взгляды Поттс, не подозрительные, что они выражают нечто иное.  
  
      Что они такие же, какие бросает на Пеппер сама Наташа.  
  


***

  
  
      Когда пьяный в стельку Старк впервые лезет к ней с поцелуями, Наташа не сопротивляется. Это, безусловно, ребячество, но врезать ему нельзя, да и лишний раз убедиться в том, что дело не в нём, не вредно. Это важнее, чем раздумывать над зрелостью поступков.  
  
      Или о том, что Пеппер уже успела и не успела понять.  
  
      У Тони шероховатые искусанные губы, от него пахнет алкоголем, и Романофф морщится, когда он засовывает ей в рот свой язык.  
  
      Старк ведёт себя развязно и настойчиво — а когда он другой, спрашивает себя Наташа.  
  
      Романофф терпеть не может таких мужчин.  
  
      То, что Пеппер их застаёт, не оказывается такой уж неожиданностью.  
  
      Для девушки, жених которой только что облапал свою секретаршу, она ведёт себя на удивление мирно по отношению к Наташе: может замечает, как неприязненно Романофф сбрасывает с себя руки Старка, а может просто привыкла к похождениям Тони. В любом случае, она даже улыбается шпионке: улыбка выходит грустной, а не обвиняющей, очень печальной, такой, что у Наташи замирает сердце.  
  
      Поттс подходит к Старку медленно — чертовски медленно, — и он открывает рот, чтобы, видимо, что-то соврать, но такой возможности не получает: Пеппер с силой бьёт его по лицу. Это не выглядит импульсивно, скорее как нечто привычное, нормальное, и от осознания этого Романофф почему-то хочется кричать.  
  
      Тони Старк кажется сейчас ещё более неприятным и недостойным такой чудесной женщины, как Пеппер Поттс.  
  


***

  
  
      В какой момент Наташа начинает считать Пеппер чудесной, она не может объяснить, не смогла бы, даже если бы ей пообещали мучительную смерть.  
  
      Впрочем, она даже не спрашивает себя об этом, потому что агония, которая настигает её каждый раз, когда Поттс дотрагивается до неё, и так слишком похожа на смерть — маленькую, но столь регулярную, что дистанцироваться становится всё сложнее.  
  
      Невинные прикосновения — к плечу, запястью или случайный толчок бедра при попытке разойтись в тесном проходе между столами, — но спустя совсем недолгое время у Наташи начинает колотиться сердце просто от одного вида приближающейся к ней Пеппер. Потому что это повторяется снова и снова, потому что это сводит с ума.  
  
      Потому что это проникает даже в её сны.  
  


***

  
  
      Наташа заходит в офис Пеппер, и та молча вскидывает на неё свои яркие — гипнотизирующие — глаза и улыбается, буквально пригвождая этим женщину к месту: Романофф застывает на пороге и сглатывает ком, как-то очень резко возникший в горле.  
  
      — Уже поздно, мисс Поттс, и мистер Старк оставил вам сообщение, чтобы вы… — начинает Наташа, но Пеппер только поднимает руку, жестом показывая ей замолчать, и медленно встаёт со стула, чуть пошатываясь на высоких каблуках, задевает что-то ногой — звук звенящего стекла, и ситуация становится более понятной.  
  
      — Мисс Поттс, вам не следует пить в офисе.  
  
      — А Тони так делает, — у Пеппер едва слышные отголоски смеха в невыносимо печальном голосе, а ещё лёгкая пьяная хрипотца, от которой Наташу словно окатывает кипятком: дрожь бежит от кончиков волос на голове до самых пяток.  
  
      Это чертовски возбуждает.  
  
      — Ты красивая, — сообщает ей Поттс, подходя совсем близко, сообщает как факт, спокойно, как будто так надо. — Неудивительно, что ты ему нравишься. Ему нравятся только красивые.  
  
      Наташа прикрывает глаза, чтобы не встречаться взглядом, и ждёт чего-то: быть может удара?  
  
      — Тони глуп и поверхностен в своих увлечениях, что поделать.  
  
      Ресницы взлетают вверх на вдохе: запах цветочных духов с лёгким налётом пота — не так удивительно, учитывая, что Пеппер пила в кабинете с выключенным кондиционером. Тонкие пальцы касаются щеки, чуть царапая кожу кольцом на одном из них, но Наташа не жалуется, а смотрит прямо в глаза — не хотела, но смотрит, — и падает куда-то, куда ей совсем не хочется падать.  
  
      — Кто ты на самом деле? — спрашивает Поттс почти шёпотом, и женщина моргает, сбрасывая с себя наваждение, улыбается в ответ.  
  
      — Я вызову вам такси, мисс Поттс.  
  


***

  
  
      Пеппер почти не появляется в штабе Мстителей, когда образуется команда, но в один из немногих моментов-исключений, конечно же, встречает Наташу — и замирает в паре шагов от неё, пристально вглядываясь в лицо.  
  
      — Это ты хотела знать, когда спрашивала? — заговаривает Романофф первой, без формальностей, потому что они — та же фикция, и Пеппер понимает это не хуже, чем она сама; она только улыбается, чуть склоняя голову набок.  
  
      — Этот дурацкий костюм тебе идёт.  
  
      — Каблуки и узкие юбки куда более дурацкие.  
  
      Пеппер смеётся, подходя ближе.  
  
      — Да, я это хотела знать, — шепчет на ухо, опаляя мочку горячим дыханием, пуская сотни мурашек по коже — ничего не изменилось, и это Наташу почти злит.  
  
      Отстраняясь, Пеппер легко проскальзывает губами по её щеке.  
  
      Наташа старается забыть об этом.  
  


***

  
  
      В следующий раз они встречаются, когда Наташа уже вне закона: она просто приходит к Поттс в квартиру, которую та сняла после расставания с Тони.  
  
      — Я знала, что он тебя допечёт, — сообщает шпионка с порога, а Пеппер молча окидывает её взглядом, как будто видит впервые в жизни, и замирает в дверях, не отстраняясь, чтобы пропустить.  
  
      — Зачем ты пришла? — спрашивает.  
  
      Наташа улыбается: губы Поттс чуть дрожат, поэтому лгать у неё совершенно не получается.  
  
      — Ты знала, что я приду.  
  
      Пеппер хмурится и мотает головой, еле заметно, больше автоматически, и Романофф очень хочется рассмеяться, но вместо этого она делает шаг вперёд и скользит рукой по хрупкому плечу в мешковатой домашней футболке.  
  
      Пеппер накрывает её ладонь своей и смотрит в глаза, слишком долго, и Наташа психует: резко подаётся вперёд и целует, сжимает руку на плече, обхватывает за талию другой, притягивая ближе, вдыхая полной грудью — сегодня никаких духов, — и Поттс замирает, как-то оседая в её объятиях. Наташа слышит, как громко стучит её сердце, и отстраняется, но ничего не говорит, только смотрит пристально, спокойно. Отвечает.  
  
      И когда Пеппер сжимает её руку сильнее, чтобы, через секунду, втащить Наташу в квартиру и захлопнуть дверь, женщина совершенно не удивляется.  
  
      Вопросов больше не остаётся.


End file.
